Fernanda, Chandler, Garret, Taylor, Sienna, and Reginald get sent to Military School, and George's funeral
Decisions George and Sandra's decision Kyle and Marie-Louise's decision Walter and Lola's decision 3 days after the group has left for military school Taylor: This place is total s***! 1 week after the group has left for military school is in the hospital Cut to: Fernanda: "(bleep)," Chandler: "... (bleep)!" Fernanda: "(bleep)," Taylor: "... (bleep)!" Fernanda: "(bleep)," Garret: "... (bleep)!" Fernanda: “... (bleep)!” Sienna: “... (bleep)!” Fernanda: “... (bleep)!” Reginald: “... (bleep)!” Officer #1: "Fernanda, do 35 push-ups! Chandler, Garret, Taylor, Sienna, and Reginald, do 10 push-ups." Fernanda: "Mother(bleep)er," Officer #1: "Fernanda, 50 push-ups! Plus 2 laps around the long track, 30 sit-ups, and 75 jumping jacks!" Fernanda: "SHUT UP!" applies super glue and duct tape all over Officer #1's mouth Officer #2: "Fernanda, do 70 push-ups, do 70 sit-ups, run 10 laps around the track, and do 200 jumping jacks! Plus 50 chin-ups on the bar." Fernanda: "Quit speaking, dork." Officer #2: "Go, Fernanda, go!" reluctantly starts doing push-ups, whilst Officer #3 counts for every push-up Officer #3: "1...2...3...4..." 5 days before the group leaves military school is in the hospice Cut to: Chandler: "I WANNA WATCH TV!" Officer #3: "Negative, soldier!" Chandler: "SHUT UP!" nearly stabs the officer with a knife, but misses The adults get calls The group gives the officers a hard time Fernanda: "WE WANNA GO HOME!" Officer: "You're not allowed to leave this area until further notice!" Chandler: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" Sandra gets a call is at the American Cancer Society Relay for Life cell phone rings Sandra: "Hello?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Your daughter Fernanda is a demon!" Sandra: "She's been at the school for only two weeks!" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "She stabbed an officer with a knife, duct taped another officer's mouth shut with super glue and duct tape and set fire to the bed." Kyle and Marie-Louise get a call is cooking dinner cell phone rings Marie-Louise: "Hello?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Your son Chandler is a monster! Pick him up ASAP!" Marie-Louise: "I thought the place was supposed to help improve his behavior." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "He destroyed the computer by knocking it over, threw a lamp at an officer, and set fire to the classroom." Marie-Louise: "Oh, no! Is the officer okay?" Walter and Lola get a call is scrapbooking cell phone rings Lola: "Grant residence. Lola speaking." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Mrs Grant, your four children are a lean, mean, team monster machine of demons!" Lola: "Come on! My father's funeral in a few days." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "I'm so sorry to hear about your father's death, but they nearly murdered an officer, knocked over the bookshelf, peed on the exercise sheets, and cut a girl's hair and reduced it to stubble, and duct taped her to a ceiling with super glue." Lola: "Oh, no. Is the girl okay?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Come and get your children ASAP!" The adults get tough with the children Sandra gets tough with Fernanda furious Sandra sends Fernanda to her room Chandler gets in big trouble furious Marie-Louise swings Chandler to the couch Kyle: " " Walter and Lola get tough furious Lola sends the quadruplets to the kitchen Lola: "This is the last straw." Walter: "WE ARE SENDING YOU GUYS TO BOOT CAMP!" George's funeral Priest: "Friends, we are gathered here today..." punches the casket Sandra: "FERNANDA MARISOL WAILEMS! COME HERE!" Funeral aftermath Category:Funeral Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Military School Transcripts Category:Tough Love Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Posthumous Transcripts